osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Guthix Reiterates
Issue 25 - Guthix Reiterates Guthix returns yet again to answer those questions that other deities show no interest in answering, and to further define his own strange philosophies. Topics of note in this edition of the letters include: the secret purpose of sheep, the mysterious freneskae, people who think RuneScape is just a computer game, and how to spell Gielinor. ---- Greetings once more, dedicated followers of balance. Since last I spoke to thee, the queries of mine followers hath flowed thick and fast, and to staunch the tides of ignorance I have returned once more to show thee the truth of thine suppositions. Time awaits for no man nor deity, and so let us proceed with the first of thy queries... From thy list, I am compelled to select thy option "whatever". I am Guthix, this should be enough for thee. I consider it necessary for the overall good of this realm; that is not the same thing as considering it to be "right". I make no judgement on the "rightness" or otherwise of slaying thy fellow man, for circumstance must always dictate thy actions in the pursuit of balance. The pleas chosen by myself and mine brethren oft reflect those issues that are most representative of the pleas that we hath received from our followers. Should thou consider the questions raised to be trivial, thou shouldst be aware that often when such seemingly obvious replies are given, it is because the same question hath been asked many times by many different people, and some small illumination from a higher power will often stem the flow of such queries. I hath been inactive upon this world for many centuries, and mine speech is that as I hath always used; the way of language is such that I willst not change that which I hath already learnt, for names and words change so quickly over the millenia that it would be an endless task. As to why my brethren still talk as though they are fully versed in modern speech, it is because they wish to appear like their followers, and desire their followers to believe that they somehow have something in common, when in truth they are utterly alien to thy entire species. They hath also the advantage of me in having been present upon this land when I didst slumber. If thou pay close attention to the phrases they use and their speech however, thou might ascertain that they keep up the pretense only most of the time, and sometimes lapse into the older phrases and words that they used when first they learnt thy language... I have oft heard rumours that spirits from other dimensions do stake a claim upon this one, for reasons of their own. Having no form of their own, they take control of citizens from this world and control them for their own amusement, even going so far as to force them into slaughtering innocent men and women for the greed of what ever possessions they may drop upon their death, or even just for the sheer fun of it. It doth sound like thou hath mayhaps been possessed by one of these strange and often malicious spirits, and that it hath left after images of its own life from its own dimension upon you... I suggest thee dwell not on whatever malignant thoughts thou might hath been left with, for the dimensions that such spirits come from are often places of great hardship, far removed from the tranquil land of Gielinor. I changed the spelling of Gielinor, for in truth I believed I had made an error in my own spelling; the language mortals use if transient, and changes often. The places I once knew as Avarrocka and Farradorn hath been long forgotten in thy tongue, and been replaced with changed versions in the common tongue. I simply assumed that when those who wrote to me used the name gielenor rather than gielinor that a similar corruption of the old name had occurred, and I didst not wish to cause confusion through mine answers. Sadly it seems as though this decision has had the opposite effect... :#I hath no race, I am unique in all of the worlds. I am simply Guthix. :#Such a task would be impossible :#Thou repeat thyself, but I do not. :#It stands for balance. It means my name. :#I may take the appearance of anything. To appear to be something is not the same thing as actually being something... :#This is a statement, not a question... :#Elvarg is the most challenging foe that those who choose not to pay the council's tithe may face. :#That is like asking if thou consider thy right foot or thy left foot to be a better friend; they both serve a necessary purpose, but are not my comrades except by necessity. :#The staff honouring my name is available only to those who pay the tithe, the armour honouring me may be worn freely upon the free worlds, but must be first purchased from a member who hath had the good fortune to find it. :#Green was the colour chosen by the armourer to honour me with. :#Two parts of hydrogen to one part of oxygen. I hath used this recipe before, I know that it works. :#Thy question is flawed, for it depends entirely upon circumstance. :#I practice nothing except the concept and pursuit of balance. :#I control not the actions of my followers in how they choose to honour me, and the weapon of which thou speak wouldst seem... against mine very nature in its overpowering strength. :#Only as much as any other mortal does. :#Although often used as fishing bait, the objects actually dropped by zombies are maggots. To ask who started that, I would have to answer that it was the flies that feast upon carrion and bear their eggs there. :#I respect the sheep, for their purpose is essential, albeit secret. Some day the rest of you mortals might discover the true power of the sheep, innocent in appearance but essential in bearing, and realise why they shelter under my protection for the time being. :#Thou mayst consider a journey to the agility arena secreted upon Brimhaven, for thou willst be able to purchase Toad-flax there. I shall answer thy queries as best I may, for I respect those who question the authority and motives of others, and follow not blindly with their beliefs. :#I hear the name Zaros many times in queries unto myself, yet as I hath previously stated, the name holds no significance for me. Whatever purpose he held upon this realm has long since decayed, and whatever events that transpired occurred during mine slumbers. As loathe as I am to say this, should thou have questions of this being, thou must listen to the words of either Saradomin or Zamorak, yet be aware that the truth of the matter will lie somewhere between both of their answers. As for thy concerns that the other deities of this realm might someday combine to exert their powers on this world, this will not happen and I refute thy claim that I am powerless... :#I take no concern nor solace in the use of herblore for personal gain, for it teaches those who use such elixirs the respect that must be held for nature, even though consciously they mayst claim otherwise. Herblore hath benefits to all, whether it be the strength imparted by the potion of Zamorak, or the increased blessings of Saradomin in prayer restore potions; this is all part of the balance, and serves the truth of mine own power. :#I know not the full histories of this region of Gielinor, for when first I came to this realm there were no other inhabitants, and yet it is clear that some civilisation didst once flourish in that accursed area from the ruins and wreckage that thou mayst discover there, but I will tell thee this: When first I rose from mine slumbers to discover the arrival on this world of the other deities, petty and spiteful in their ways and cruel and unusual in their demeanours, they were all engaged in fearful war in this part of the land. The earth itself was blackened and charred from the force of their pitched battle, and I couldst not stand to see this beautiful planet destroyed in their vainglorious attempts to outdo each other, and thus I bade them cease. I know not the exact details that turned this place into such as it now is, I simply know that had I not intervened the entire realm wouldst be in a similar state, if not even worse. :#Freneskae is a realm of near constant warfare, that hath developed techniques and weaponry far beyond the inkling of most mortals. It hath influenced this land, for many warriors that were used by mine brethren in the wars of the gods came directly from that plane, and when defeated here oft did drop pieces of their strange and powerful equipment as they fell. Such powerful equipment inevitably became prized amongst warriors for both its power and sturdiness, although most warriors desirous of such equipment cared little for its origin. :#I hath no symbol of mine own, for acceptance of my beliefs is not a choice of itself; it is rather a rejection of the choices forced upon thee by mine brethren. To follow in the balance is to dismiss the notion that thou must be aligned either one way or the other, or that thou must only take one path in thy life and stray no further. In the past certain of my followers have created their own symbols to honour me, for although it seems improper to possess such a symbol in mine own eyes, I dictate not to mine followers how best to proceed other than to guide them in the ways of balance. It is not entirely beyond the realms of possibility that some day my ancient symbol may be rediscovered, but I hold no desire that it should be so. I wouldst prefer mine followers to bring me honour in their actions, not in their apparel. And so I must depart once more from thine view, for time never ceases, and nor do my works here. I trust that you all might see the beauty of balance, as I myself do, and mayhaps strive hard along with me to spread it across the lands. Until such time as we meet again;